1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a control method, and a storage medium storing therein a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, augmented reality (AR) technology for processing an image of a real space using a computer and adding further information to the image is drawing attention (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-027349). In addition, a technology for selecting information added to an image of a real space and displaying further detailed information is known.
However, if there is a plurality of pieces of information to be added to an image of the real space, the pieces of information to be added may overlap each other. In such a case, it is difficult to select any one of the overlapped pieces of information.